


It's centrifugal motion, It's perpetual bliss

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Magical Accidents, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada helps Hecate deal with a problem in the potions lab.





	It's centrifugal motion, It's perpetual bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieBee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBee15/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a prompt with a mashup of tropes. This one was Flowers of Romance+Magical Accidents+The Big Damn Kiss. No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from "This Kiss" by Faith Hill.

“Miss Cackle! Miss Cackle!” **  
**

Ada looked up from her expense reports to find Melanie Moonscape run into her office and bounce around like a scared rabbit. Her hands were flying in all directions and her words were so frantic and fast Ada couldn’t concentrate on a single one.

She stood up and rounded her desk, casting a quick calming spell on the girl. Melanie stilled but her eyes were still wide.

“Take a breath, dear, and start again.”

Melanie took a deep breath. “It’s Miss Hardbroom. I was trying to make an everlasting bouquet but it turned into a never ending one and now Miss Hardbroom is stuck under the flowers in the potions lab.”

Ada nodded. “I assume she managed to contain it enough to transfer you out?”

Melanie nodded. “She told me to come get you at once.”

“Good job, dear, now go on and I’ll tend to Miss Hardbroom.”

Ada transferred in to the potions lab to see a sea of color swirling in every direction. Reds, blues, yellows, pinks, and nowhere in this sea could she catch the signature brunette bun of her Potions Mistress. “Hecate?”

A squeak came from somewhere on her left and she moved through the swirling flowers toward it. “Hecate?” she called again.

A desperate “Ada?” was muffled by a pile of rotating stems and leaves.

Ada thought a moment then cast a clearing spell so the petals rearranged themselves into somewhat of a tunnel. She walked through and found Hecate on the floor with her bun loose and a mixture of stems, leaves and petals in her hair.

Ada stifled a laugh and cleared her throat. “Need a little help?”

Hecate threw her an unimpressed glare as another batch of petals fell in her lap.

Ada waved a hand and established a bubble around the two of them as she knelt next to Hecate. She gestured toward her hair. “May I?”

“Please,” sighed Hecate.

Ada began to remove the foliage from Hecate’s hair. “What was she thinking?”

“Apparently this was meant to impress Zelda Howler. I transferred in as soon as I heard her shrieking. I had no time to lecture her on the fact that after hours lab time is not meant to be used for,” she gestured around them, “frivolous nonsense.”

Ada nodded as she finished and tucked Hecate’s hair in as best she could. She sighed as she sat down next to her. “I think it’s rather sweet.”

Hecate scoffed. “Honestly?”

Ada shrugged. “I know it’s not your taste, Hecate, but not everyone feels the way you do.”

Hecate looked from the petals in her lap to Ada and waved her hand. The petals rearranged themselves into a heart bracelet and rematerialized in Ada’s lap.

Ada smiled as she picked it up and turned toward Hecate. “For me?”

Hecate just nodded and turned to look up at the chaos around them. “How do you suppose we get out of this?”

Ada slipped on the bracelet slowly and considered a moment. “Joint vanishment?”

Hecate stood up and offered Ada her hand. Ada rose a second later and took it. “On three?”

“One,” said Hecate.

“Two,” offered Ada.

“Three,” they said together as they cast the vanishment spell and all of the flowers disappeared. Hecate nodded in satisfaction then turned at Ada’s sigh.

Ada stood with her head ducked and her wrist in her hand. “I didn’t realize it would–”

“Oh,” offered Hecate. She closed her eyes and produced a small batch of wildflowers. “Will these suffice?”

Ada smiled as she took the offered bouquet. “They’re lovely,” she paused and considered Hecate. “Would you mind if I–”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Ada stepped closer and leaned up on her tiptoes, reaching a hand up to cup Hecate’s cheek. Hecate gave a slow smile and nodded as Ada closed the distance between them. It was only meant to be a short kiss, a thank you for the flowers. Hecate seemed to have different plans as she opened her mouth in invitation and squeezed Ada’s hips. Ada moved her hand to the base of Hecate’s neck as she encouraged the deepening of their kiss. The next few minutes were a haze of Hecate’s hands and lips. A haze Ada would have only been too happy to continue if it weren’t for the knock at the door.

Hecate squeaked and jumped back as Ada tried to straighten her jumper.

Miss Bat peeked her head in. “I heard there was some sort of flower kerfuffle.”

Hecate cleared her throat. “Taken care of, thank you, Miss Bat.”

Miss Bat nodded slowly. “Good to know.” She closed the door part way then added, “Hecate, dear, you might want to apply more lipstick before dinner. Have fun.”

Hecate’s eyes widened and Ada chuckled.

“Come on, dear, I’ll help.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Somehow I doubt that.” She smiled softly as Ada transferred them out.


End file.
